westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Shelley Servitor Hobgoblin Character Sheet
=Hobgoblin Skeleton (73 points)= ST 12* 0; DX 13† 0; IQ 8‡ 40; HT 12§ 0. Damage 1d/2d; BL 29 lb; HP 15¶ 0; Will 9** -10; Per 8†† -10; FP 12 0. Basic Speed 7.00‡‡ -5; Basic Move 7§§ 5; Dodge 13¶¶. Encumbrance Level: Light (Move 5, Dodge 12). Attacks Axe (14): 2d+2 cut. Brawling • Punch (14): 1d cr. Brawling • Bite (14): 1d-1 imp. Brawling • Kick (12): 1d+1 cr. Medium Buckler (14): 1d cr. Defenses Dodge (11+2-1) = 12 Parry (11+2) = 13 U (Cheap) Block (11+2) = 13 DR: 2* (Feet, body, limbs, skull, neck) + 3 (All) Templates and Meta-Traits Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF3:11) 15; NO Appearance 8; NO Bad Temper 10; NO Social Stigma (Savage) 10; NO Rapid Healing -5; NO Resistant to Metabolic Hazards -10. Skeletal Servitor (p. DF9:25) 25. Advantages Basic Speed Bonus from Skeletal Servitor 20; Claws (Blunt Claws) 3; Combat Reflexes 15; Damage Resistance 3 15; Doesn't Breathe 20; Doesn't Eat or Drink 10; Doesn't Sleep 20; DX Bonus from Skeletal Servitor 60; High Pain Threshold 10; HT Bonus from Skeletal Servitor 10; Immunity to All Mind Control 30; Immunity to Metabolic Hazards 30; Indomitable 15; Injury Tolerance (No Blood; No Brains; No Eyes; No Vitals; Unliving) 40; NO Appearance 8; NO Bad Temper 10; NO Social Stigma (Savage) 10; See Invisible (Spirits) 15; Single-Minded 5; Striking ST 2 10; Temperature Tolerance 20 20; Unfazeable 15; Vacuum Support 5; Will Bonus from Skeletal Servitor 5. Disadvantages Appearance (Monstrous; Universal) -25; Basic Move Penalty from Skeletal Servitor -5; Cannot Learn -30; Dependency (Mana; Very Common; Constantly) -25; Fragile (Brittle) -15; Hidebound -5; Incurious (6-) -10; IQ Penalty from Skeletal Servitor -40; Low Empathy -20; Mute -25; NO Rapid Healing -5; NO Resistant to Metabolic Hazards -10; No Sense of Humor -10; No Sense of Smell/Taste -5; Reprogrammable -10; Skinny -5; Slave Mentality -40; Social Stigma (Dead) -20; Unhealing (Partial) -20; Vulnerability to Crushing Attacks (x2) -30; Wealth (Dead Broke) -25. Quirks: Cannot Float. -1 Skills Axe/Mace (A) DX+1 0-14***; Brawling (E) DX+1 0-14†††; Intimidation (A) Will+4 0-13‡‡‡; Shield (Buckler) (E) DX+1 0-14†††; Shortsword (A) DX+1 0-14***; Stealth (A) DX 0-13†††. Equipment 1× Ankle Boots ($80; 3 lb); 1× Axe (Cheap Quality; $20; 4 lb); 1× Backpack, Small ($60; 3 lb); 1× Buff Coat (Hide; $210; 16 lb); 1× Leather Hood ($45; 2 lb); 1× Medium Buckler (Gives DB; $60; 15 lb). Footnotes * Includes +2 from 'Racial ST Bonus'; Conditional +2 from 'Striking ST', -2 from 'Skinny' when you resist knockback. † Includes +3 from 'DX Bonus from Skeletal Servitor'. ‡ Includes -2 from 'IQ Penalty from Skeletal Servitor', -2 from 'Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy)'. § Includes +1 from 'HT Bonus from Skeletal Servitor', +1 from 'Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy)'. ¶ Includes +3 from 'Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy)'. ** Includes +1 from 'Will Bonus from Skeletal Servitor', +2 from 'Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy)'. †† Includes +2 from 'Hobgoblin (Dungeon Fantasy)'. ‡‡ Includes +1 from 'Basic Speed Bonus from Skeletal Servitor'. §§ Includes -1 from 'Basic Move Penalty from Skeletal Servitor'. ¶¶ Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes', +2 from 'Medium Buckler'. *** Includes +4pts from 'Skeletal Servitor'. ††† Includes +2pts from 'Skeletal Servitor'. ‡‡‡ Includes +4pts from 'Skeletal Servitor', +3 from 'Appearance'. See Also